Reading Naruto Branwen: Dark Hunter
by Drakius Marethyu Damnati
Summary: Look on how the cast of RWBY would react to a world where Yang has a twin brother in the form of Naruto Branwen. Humor, Drama, Romance, Oh MY! Will they survive with their sanity intact or will it be the end of them. "This is madness!" "Madness? THIS IS FANFICTION!" *Note: any critiques are appreciated so thanks!
1. The Saber and the Destroyer

**Hello readers. This is my first story, so please review as I accept all forms of criticism for this first one. Also, note that these RWBY characters are from before Yang's battle with Mercury. So, without further delay, we begin!**

Reading Ch 1: Dark Trailer

"Ooooowwww, my head." Ruby moaned, rubbing her head. She didn't know what happened. One minute she was on her bed, reading one of her weapons magazines, the next she fell through a black portal. Taking in her surroundings, she found herself in a rather lavish parlor, with lots of Goth-themed couches, a few tables and a GIANT flat screen TV on the far wall. "Where are we?"

And by 'we', she means her team, Team JNPR, Professor Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch, her Uncle Qrow, and her dad, Taiyang Xiao Long.

"Uh, did anyone get the number of the tank that hit me?" Qrow said, gripping his head in pain. On either side of him were Ozpin and Glynda.

Team JNPR was in a heap to Ruby's left. Weiss, Blake, and Yang were on there backs with swirls in there eyes. Reorienting themselves, they all looked around at where they were at. "Your guess is as good as mine little sis."

"Welcome, esteemed guests." A silken voice spoke from a chair by the fireplace.

Everyone jumped, bringing their weapons to arms. Sitting there in the chair was a young woman with long black hair, tied back in a ponytail. Her eyes were the color of jaspers. Her skin was tan, easily matching Emerald's. She wears a black cheongsam with a gold tiger print. She wears thigh-high FM heels with seven gold buckles on each leg.

"Who the heck are you!?" Qrow demanded, pointing the tip of his sword at her throat.

"There is no need for violence, Mr. Branwen." She stated, snapping her fingers, and making more sofas appear. "Please sit down, and I will explain everything."

Reluctantly, everyone sat down, but kept there weapons at the ready.

"Now, my name is Saiba. And on the behalf of my master, I am to watch over you all until he arrives." The now named Saiba stated.

"Why has your master brought us here?" Ozpin asked, observing Saiba with a calculating gaze.

"My master thought that you would enjoy a little reprieve from the stresses of recent events, and decided to bring you all here to enjoy the adventure of alternate versions of yourselves." Saiba replied.

"Alternate versions?" Jaune asked, confusion written across his face.

"Essentially, we'll be viewing our lives in an alternate version of our world." Blake explained. Saiba nodded her head in approval.

"Yes. This particular variation of your world includes the addition of modified individuals whose conceptual origins are primarily from different multiverse clusters."

"Multiverse cluster?" Ruby asked, tilting her head to the side. The others could help but think of how adorable it was.

"A cluster of parallel universes that all have the same origin universe." A voice from the corner behind Saiba explained.

Everyone, minus Saiba, turned to the source of the voice. There stood a man, approximately 6'7". His hair was as black as night, spiked and flowing down his back. He had swirling, amber eyes, and a tan complexion. He wore a crimson trench coat with black plumage around the collar and cuffs. Under that, he wore a black vest; under which he wore a crimson button-up dress shirt and a black tie. He wore black dress pants, over which were a pair of silver armor boots. Complementing the boots were a pair of silver gauntlets under his sleazes. Around his waist was a twice wrapped black sash with crimson vine work held in place by a 6-inch ruby pin. In his hands in an Iaido fashion was a black handled katana in a red sheathe that had a metal section near the top with a trigger and bullet cartridge.

"Master, I was not expecting you to be here so soon." Saiba stated as her master approached. Stopping just beside her, he suddenly knocked her upside the head with the side of his sheathe. "Ow."

"I have told you a hundred times that you don't have to call me master anymore." The man in red said with irritation clear in his voice. Sighing, he bent down and captured Saiba's lips in a chaste kiss. As he pulled away, Saiba blushed and squirmed in her seat.

"Apologies, mas-…Drake. Old habits die hard." Saiba said, looking at her clasped hands. The now named Drake merely chuckled, before turning to RWBY and the rest.

"Allow me to introduce myself. Drakius Marethyu Damnati, emperor of Da Voyd." Drake stated with a bow.

"Da Voyd?" Ruby questioned, head tilted to the side.

"My own personal pocket dimension, which you are currently in." He explained, taking a seat in the seat next to Saiba. "Now, as Saiba was saying, this alternate universe has additional individuals whose concepts are influenced by individuals of other multiverse clusters. Essentially we are showing you a multi-crossover universe."

"So who are these additional people?" Weiss asked. The rest of the RWBY crew all paying attention at this point as they would like to know as well.

"All I will say is that the individuals have strong connections to some of you." Drake stated as he pulled out a book. "This book is the story of their adventures. As you read, images and video clips will appear on the TV to provide visual support. Yang, since the protagonist has strong connections to your family, you shall be the first to read."

Taking the book from Drake's hand, she read the title. " **Naruto Branwen: Dark Hunter**?"

Looking at Drake, he responded by simply gesturing to the book. Turning to the first page, she began to read. " **Chapter 1: Dark Trailer…?** "

"It is an introductory chapter, to introduce you to the main character." Saiba replied before Yang started to read again.

 **Somewhere in Vacuo,**

 **The moonlight shined on a prairie as many of the creatures of the wild began to rest, while those that hunted by night became much more careful. The creatures of darkness, known as the Grimm began to hunt for their meal. There are many different types of Grimm but these particular ones are known as Beowolves, pack hunters, which act similarly to their name sake, the wolf, these creatures however are much more sinister.**

"Well that's kind of obvious." Qrow stated, while taking out his flask only to find it empty.

Drake snapped his fingers, causing a glass mug containing a dark liquid topped with foam to appear. Qrow turned to him confused, before Drake pointed to the flask. "I'm akin to the mortal definition of a deity in here. I can create whatever I need with little limitation. That particular brew is called 'Nocturnal's Night',"

"Thanks." Qrow stated as he downed a sip.

Drake nodded. "You're welcome. Also, while it may be obvious to you that Grimm are sinister creatures, it might not be so for others who read about this story."

"There are others who are reading what we are reading?" Glynda ask, casting a questioning gaze at Drake.

"Indeed. You see, there is a dimension where the people can see the events of multiverse clusters without actually knowing that that is what they are seeing. If they like what they see, they record it to share with others. The origin of a cluster, called 'canon', is sent to professionals. The branches of the cluster are sent to amateurs. You all are from canon." Drake explained before gesturing for Yang to continue.

 **Suddenly the alpha of the pack's ears twitched, as it heard footsteps echoing around the clearing. The alpha growled at its pack to get ready, it appeared as though their meal had come to them…a grave mistake the Beowolves would come to regret.**

 **Soon the source of the footsteps appeared in the moonlight, having stepped out of the shadow of the forest. The light illuminated a young teen around 17 years old with black spiky hair and pale white skin. His face however, was not visible due to it being covered by a white mask bearing the design of a fox (Menma's mask). Though the Beowolves could clearly see the menacing, glowing red eyes peering out at them through the slits in the mask.**

 **The young man was wearing a dark red armor (Hashirama's armor without the shoulder pads or side pads, only the main armor) and a black long-sleeved shirt underneath it. On his legs he wore black combat pants with two gun holsters on each side. He was also wearing a pair of black steel-toed boots and black fingerless gloves. Over his armor was a black, long-sleeved jacket with silver fur on its hem (Menma's jacket).**

An image of the character appeared on the screen. Yang got a look in her eye and said, "Ooo, Mama likes what she sees so far. Now that is a fine piece of man."

Qrow leaned over to Taiyang. "Does he remind you of somebody?"

"Yes." Tai replied, immediately noticing similarities between the guy on the screen and Raven.

Drake smirked at hearing what Tai just thought.

 **The Beowolves began to growl and started to advance towards him. The young man only gave them a bored look, as he chuckled lightly to himself.**

" **I don't suppose you fellas seen a woman with black hair and red eyes wandering around lately?" His only response was a Beowolf charging at him.**

" **Hmph! I guess not." Faster than the eye could see he drew his guns from the twin holsters, both aiming at the charging Beowolf. "Goodnight~" he uttered in a sing-song voice. Both guns began to fire rapid succession as the poor Grimm soon fell dead, its body riddled with bullets.**

 **Holstering his guns, he raised his right hand as a glyph appeared which split into two sections going in the opposite directions, causing a sheathed katana to appear in the man's hand. Holding it steadily in his hands he unsheathed it halfway as he stared the alpha directly in its eyes, challenging it.**

"How did he do that? He just used a glyph, my family's Semblance. How is he able to use glyphs when he is not part of my family?" Weiss asked, turning to look at Drake for an explanation.

"I honestly have no idea. Information on him is very limited." Drake replied. "Anyone else have any questions?"

Ruby, Jaune, Yang, and Nora raised there hands. "Ruby goes first."

"Can I have some cookies and milk?" Ruby asked, using her best puppy eyes.

"One, I am immune to the puppy eyes. Two, there is no need to use them. Three, yes you may. And four, anyone else want anything?" Drake deadpanned, holding a finger up with each statement.

"Blueberry yogurt ice cream and a latte." Weiss replied.

"Tuna sandwich with black tea." Blake said

"Teriyaki chicken with a Strawberry Sunrise." Yang cheered with a grin.

"You're not old enough to drink Yang." Tai said sternly.

"Actually Tai, the legal drinking age is 17 in this dimension." Drake stated. "And since this is my dimension, my word is law."

Tai sighed. "Fine. I'll have some chili cheese fries and a beer."

"Pretzels." Qrow said.

"Black coffee, please." Ozpin asked politely.

"Same." Glynda said curtly.

"Um, nachos and a soda, please?" Jaune asked unsurely.

"Baklava with a glass of water." Pyrrha politely stated.

"Jasmine tea." Ren replied.

"PANCAKES!" Nora shouted excitedly.

"Very well." Drake snapped his fingers and everyone's requested consumables appeared. Two Philly Cheese sandwiches, a pint of wok-fried chicken, and two Coke Zeros appearing on the table next to Drake and Saiba. "Now Jaune, your question."

"What do we do if we have to go to the bathroom?" Jaune asked.

Drake merely point to the two doors that everyone just now noticed. "Yang, your question."

"Is Naruto my brother?" Yang asked in a rather calm tone. She had been thinking about how they were related in the AU ever since Drake mentioned that Naruto was connected to her family. There were only two theories she could come up with. A) Naruto was Qrow's son, which, while extremely unlikely, was not impossible. Or B) Naruto was her twin brother.

"He is your older twin to be exact." Drake explained. "Nora, your question."

"Will we get to see him break some legs?" Nora cheered with her usual grin.

Drake smirked. "Perhaps. Keep reading please, Yang."

Yang nodded before continuing.

 **The alpha accepted the challenge**. **Along with its pack charged at the sole human that dared insult it.**

 **With a smirk hidden behind his mask he mutters, "** **Time Alter: Double Accel** **", his heart suddenly sped up and faster than even the Beowolves could see he disappeared, suddenly reappearing in the center of the pack before uttering another technique. "** **Ittoryu: Seigi no Surrashu (One Sword Style: Justice Slash** **)** **!** **" With a slash he killed 8 of the Grimm that surrounded him. His heart beat returned to normal.**

"That's a rather interesting Semblance. His heart beats faster, pumping his adrenaline and blood faster and enhance his performance." Pyrrha states.

"Yeah, though I am more interested in the technique he used. What is that language he was using." Ruby asked.

Saiba answered this time after swallowing a bite of her sandwich. "The language is called Nihon or, more commonly, Japanese. It is an ancient language, of which, Naruto is one of the few who are fluent in it. Both my name and Naruto's are in this language. My name when translated means 'saber,' while Naruto's means 'maelstrom' or 'fishcake'. It can also refer to a type of oranges."

"…PFFFT, HAHAHAHAHA! His name means FISHCAKE! HAHAHAHAHA!" Nora exclaimed loudly, laughing. Yang, Ruby, Jaune, Tai, and Qrow joined while Blake, Pyrrha and Weiss chuckled, and Ozpin and Ren had smirks. Glynda merely pushed up her glasses, though if you looked closely, you could see the tiniest hint of amusement in her eyes.

That is when they felt it.

An oppressive pressure that weighed down on them and made it hard for them to breathe. Turning to the source, they found Drake glaring at them with a look that could freeze all of Hell. His eyes had changed from amber to a rotten yellow, the sclera turning blacker than an abyss, and his pupil turned into a slit. The walls behind him became immersed in shadows until the whole room was covered in them. Many eyes similar to Drake's eyes appeared in the shadows. When he spoke, it was as if millions of people were speaking at once. " **I** w **o** u **l** d **s** u **g** g **e** s **t** t **h** a **t** y **o** u **d** o **n** ' **t** l **a** u **g** h **.** "

The whole group looked at Drake with a good dose of fear in their eyes.

Feeling a pair of hands resting on his shoulders, Drake turned to see that Saiba had gotten up and stood behind him. She started to massage his shoulder while whispering easing words in his ear. Drake began to return to normal and relax as the shadows receded.

Turning to the still slightly scared group, Saiba said, "I apologize for my mate's behavior. He doesn't take well to people being made fun of. Yang, if you would please continue."

Snapping back to reality, Yang nodded before continuing to read.

 **The alpha looked in shock before its rage took over. With a roar, it charged at the man, intent on ripping him to pieces. The man only gave the alpha a quick glance before he spoke his next technique. "** **Judgment Slash!** **" The alpha passed him before stopping just a few inches away from the young man. It began to fall as its body fell apart, a diagonal slash splitting the creature's torso in two.**

 **Twirling his blade, he smirked at the remaining Grimm with a predatory look. The supposed emotionless Grimm took a step back, hesitation clear in their stances, as the remaining pack members prepared to retreat. But the man would not let them. "** **Time Alter: Quadruple Accel!** **" Faster than before he disappeared in a black flash.**

 **He soon appeared on top of a boulder as he sheathed his blade and sat down casually on the rock. The remaining Beowolves fell dead, all cut into different pieces.**

"What's funny about that is that canon Naruto's dad was called the Yellow Flash due to a teleportation technique that allowed him to teleport to any of his custom, marked kunai. During the Third Great Shinobi War, he swiped out an enter battalion of enemy shinobi in a few seconds utilizing said technique. It is called Hiraishin no Jutsu, the Flying Thunder God." Saiba commented and smirked at the gapping looks of disbelief the less stoic members of the group had.

 **"You can come out now! I know you're there!" The young man said to Seemingly no one, this was soon proven false as a figure appeared (You all know what Ozpin looks like) holding a cup of coffee.**

"Yep, that's definitely Ozpin." Qrow said getting a chuckle from Tai, Team RWBY, and Team JNPR. Glynda remained stoic as ever, and Ozpin just took it in stride and sipped his coffee.

 **"Bravo young man, that was a fine performance but, I should have expected it from someone who is widely known to have graduated pre-hunter school at the age of 14." The strange man told the masked teenager.**

"He graduated at 14? That is impressive. Although, considering who his parents are, I shouldn't be too surprised." Glynda stated. Tai, Qrow and Ozpin nod in agreement.

" **Flattery will get you nowhere… Now tell me, Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy, why are you where?" the young man said suspiciously to the now named Ozpin.**

 **Ozpin merely gave him a mysterious smile. "I believe you know why I am here… Naruto Branwen."**

 **The younger man, revealed to be named Naruto, took of his mask showing a youthful face with red eyes that seem to glow in the darkness. But the most prominent feature was the claw-like scars across his right eye (imagine Shank's scars).**

An image of Naruto appeared on the screen.

"Daaamn…That is one handsome man. He and I could have some good times" Yang said with a smirk. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Pyrrha had blushes on there faces to varying degrees. Jaune just sighed while thinking about life not being fair and Ren just patting his back.

"What did you expect? He is the child of one of the most attractive Huntresses in all of Remnant." Drake commented. Tai gave him a look. "Oh, don't give that look. You know it's true. There is nothing wrong with pointing it out. Besides, it isn't like I'm going to try to hook up with her."

" **So my precious little light dragon is finally graduating Signal." Naruto spoke quietly with a fond smile. Though this wasn't to prevent Ozpin from hearing, not that such a thing would be possible while standing in the headmaster's presence.**

 **Ozpin merely chuckles at the hint at Yang's name. "Indeed and I'm here to pick you up my boy. Your Uncle Qrow would have done it but you would have been late for the initiation by the time he finally picked you up."**

Everyone just turned and stared at Qrow, who was currently drinking. Qrow looked around and said, "What?"

 **Naruto just chuckled knowing how eccentric and lazy his uncle can be. "Oh and your youngest sister, Ruby, also impressed me enough to allow her to enter Beacon 2 years early. Putting just behind you has the second youngest to graduate."**

 **Naruto merely raised an eyebrow, sine it seemed his youngest sister would also be joining this year.**

 **With a smirk he replies, "Heh! It seems this will be an interesting year."**

 **Ozpin merely chuckled as he sipped his coffee. "Indeed… Now let us go Naruto. The ceremony is tomorrow and you wouldn't want to be late now, would you?"**

 **Naruto shook his head with a chuckle as he stored his blade, Yamato, back into his item glyph storage. "No and besides, it's been three years since I last saw my little sisters."**

"Three years? Where was he all that time?" Yang asked with uncertainty. She hoped Naruto wasn't like her mother and left.

"He was looking for Raven." Saiba replied.

Ozpin noticed that their host had a Cheshire grin on his face. He asked, "Drake is there a particular reason you are grinning like that?"

"Hehehehe. Keep reading. You'll see soon enough." Drake replied, a knowing smirk on his face.

Yang turned back to the book and continued to read.

" **Then let us go." Just as he said those words, a Bullhead flew overhead, before landing in the clearing and opening its ramp to let them on. As he and Ozpin made their way to the ramp, both were unaware of a woman with raven hair and red eyes watching from the shadows with a proud smile adorning her face.**

"...That's…" Yang said, staring at the book with a blank stare.

"Your mother, yes. While I don't know the circumstances of your own mother's feelings and departure, theirs does indeed love them, but had to leave on a long-term mission that would have affected, not only their safety, but the safety of all of civilization." Drake stated.

Everyone was silent until Saiba decide to break it. "So, have you all enjoyed the story so far?"

"Yeah, it's kind of exciting to compare and comment on the similarities between our world and that one." Ruby said with subdued excitement. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Drake clapped his hands together. "Well, then lets continue with the next chapter, shall we? Blake, you're reading next."

 **chapter end**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **So, that the end of the first chapter and I am happy with the response I'm getting.**

 **P.S. I am working on chapter 2, but I have had limited access to Microsoft Word since I graduated.**


	2. CFVY, Anyone?

**Sorry for the delay. I couldn't access a computer with Microsoft Word and I was unaware that it was free on my tablet. So, let's get on with chapter two.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the Nasuverse, or RWBY. The original fanfic belongs to Namikaze88.**

 **Reading Chapter 2: The Reunion**

Blake accepted the book from Yang, and began to read. " **Chapter 1: The Reunion…** "

"Before you start…" Drake interrupted, his hands held up. Everyone one turned to him. "…let me go get some of your friends to read with us."

The RWBY crew looked at each other before nodding. Drake smirked, before disappearing in a murder of crows.

"…So cool." Ruby muttered, with Nora and Jaune nodding in agreement.

Five minutes later, a black portal appeared and out dropped Team CFVY. Drake simply floated down and back into his seat. As Team CFVY was getting up, Coco sent a glared at Drake, who simply smiled back, before turning to everyone.

"So, according to Mr. Red over there, you all are reading a story about a parallel world of our lives?" Coco asked. Everyone nodded. Coco sighed, before plopping down on the couch Drake made appear. "Fine, let's get this over with."

Drake smirked, "Would you like something to eat?"

"A cup of hot coco and some naruto orange slices." Coco said.

"Cheese sticks." Fox said.

"Red velvet cake, please." Velvet replied.

"Dango and green tea." Yatsuhashi stated.

Drake snapped his fingers and their requests appeared. "Blake, if would continue."

She nodded and turned to the book.

 **Vale, Beacon Academy,**

 **Naruto Branwen is currently leaning against the wall of the courtyard where Ozpin was due to make his 'welcoming' remarks, with his arms crossed. Naruto, who was once again wearing his mask, snorted.**

' **The professor was never one for false welcomes and honeyed words; he will definitely be blunt knowing him.' He thought to himself.**

"That is so true." Qrow said, taking another sip of his drink, which he noticed had still not run out.

"Of course." Saiba said. "As the headmaster, it is his job to insure that the students understand the full weight of the dangers, expectations, and responsibilities that come with being a huntsman-in-training."

Everyone nodded at this, as it was true.

 **As students began to fill the courtyard, he started to looking for two specific girls whom he planned to surprise. The mere thought brought a slight smirk to his face.**

" **Hey Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot." A familiar voice shouted.**

"Finally, I make an appearance. I've been waiting for this…" Yang began.

"Yang! Don't you dare!" Ruby shouted.

"FOR XIAO LONG!" Yang finished, ignoring her sister's pleas.

"Uuuuuugg!" Everyone groaned, with the exception of Saiba, who was smiling while shaking her head, and Drake, who was laughing. Yang grinned.

"See! Someone appreciates my comedy genius!" Yang shouted.

"Drake isn't laughing at the pun." Saiba said. "He's laughing at the annoyance your friends are suffering because of your pun."

"Why would he laugh at that?" Ruby asked, confused.

Drake, who had gained control of his laughter, answered. "Because I am a troll."

"Uh…What?" was the general response of the teens, while the adults just looked at him funny.

"A troll…," Saiba began, "…in reference to what Drake is talking about, is an individual who annoys and aggravates people for amusement or just because they can."

Everyone just stared for a few seconds before turning back to the book.

 **Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. 'Loud as ever…eh, Yang?' He uttered silently. He didn't want to let the cat out of the bag too soon.**

 **Yang Xiao Long is a golden haired girl with a beautiful, youthful face and lilac eyes. She was smaller than Naruto, standing 5'8" to his 5'11", though this was quite tall compared to other girls her age.**

" **Hey sis!" Another voice called out.**

' **Heh…Ruby, my sweet little rose.'**

"Hey, it's me!" Ruby cheered.

 **Ruby Rose was a girl with short black hair complete with red highlights. She shares the same complexion as her siblings, though she has startling silver eyes. She stands at 5'2", but then, considering her age, that isn't too surprising.**

"It's the Grimm Reaper! Run, Grimm! Run!" Drake jumped up and shouted suddenly, a crazed smile on his face. All but Saiba were startled by this. They looked confused.

Saiba sighed. "He is making a reference to the fact that Ruby looks like a little red reaper with her hood up and scythe out. Also, the fact that those with silver eyes have the power to ward off and freeze Grimm."

"Really!?" All the teens shouted.

Saiba nodded. "If you wish to know more, talk to Qrow and Ozpin later."

 **He debated whether or not to show himself yet, but decided against it, since Ozpin promised him a guest room where he and his siblings would be able to sleep for the night. He was shaken from his thoughts when Ozpin along with a blonde, Glynda Goodwitch if he recalled correctly, took to the stage.**

A mischievous grin like the one from before slowly spread across Drake's face.

"Is some thing about to happen?" Pyrrha asked.

"No, but this reminded me of a surprise for Glynda next chapter." Drake said, his voice full of mischief.

Everyone turned to look at Glynda, who had an eyebrow raised in question.

 **Clearing his throat, Ozpin began.**

" **I'll… keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose… direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."**

 **Naruto couldn't help it. He snorted, which went unnoticed to all but the person next to him.**

" **Heh… It seems you expected that." A voice says.**

 **Naruto looks at the person next to him, who seemed to be a Faunus.**

Blake perked up at this, staring at the book intently. One didn't have to be a genius to figure out why. Blake wanted to know Naruto's views on Faunus.

Yang smirked at her partner's reaction, before noticing that Drake's grin was back.

 **The man, standing at 6'4", has red hai and his eyes were covered with black sports sunglasses. (Search Adam Taurus)**

" **Names Adam, Adam Taurus." The man introduced himself.**

A picture of Adam appeared on the TV.

"Adam… Why is he at Beacon?" Blake asked, turning to Drake. He merely pointed to the book.

" **Naruto Branwen… A pleasure." Naruto responded before leaning back into his seat a bit. "Why is the former leader of the White Fang here?" He whispers.**

 **Adam seemed to freeze. Shock and caution flicked across his eyes, something most normal people would never have caught, but then, Naruto wasn't your average hunter-in-training. The red-haired man released a quiet and accepting sigh. "My people couldn't be strayed from their violent path, and someone I once considered a brother wanted war and conflict far too much. I couldn't stand watching my brethren destroy themselves, so with another fellow Faunus I left the organization behind." He shouldn't be surprised that this man knew who he was, after all the Dark hunter had been undercover in the White Fang before, something which used to often cause Adam issues.**

"Satisfied with the answer?" Drake asked Blake, a small smile on her face.

 **Naruto stared at him intently from under his mask for a moment, with Adam returning the stare with equal intent, as a small game of reading, or trying to read, what the thought ensued. After a while, Naruto moved the bottom portion of his mask to show a grin.**

" **Well then Adam Taurus… I hope we become friends, after all everyone deserves a second chance." Naruto tells him as he put his mask in place and held out a clenched fist.**

"He is a rather accepting individual. Is he in your good book now Blake?" Weiss asked her feline teammate. Blake nodded.

"You should see the original. That boy is just too pure." Drake commented.

"What do you mean?" Tai asked.

"The original Naruto was beaten and abused by his home village. He had more attempts on his life than any of his world's leaders from birth to the age of 12. And yet, he still wanted to protect the village and gain their acceptance. He would give his life for you if you earned his loyalty. He could change his enemies' views and make them allies just by talking to them and fighting them." Drake ranted.

Everyone was gob-smacked. What kind of person went through all of that and remained sane, let alone kind?

"You forgot to mention that the girl he had a crush on asked him to retrieve the boy she had a crush on. That is the utmost level of rejection." Saiba stated. Everyone had one thought when they heard that.

'That girl is a real bitch.'

"On the plus side, he did eventually wind up with a girl that had a crush on him since they were little and she was perfect for him." Drake said. That statement made everyone feel a little better.

 **Adam couldn't help but be shocked at Naruto's declaration of wanting to be his friend. He couldn't but let out a grin of his own. "Sure." He says with a chuckle as he returns the man's fist bump.**

 **Both then realize that Glynda had just finished her speech and people began making their way to the lunch hall.**

" **I will see you tomorrow Adam. I have somewhere to be." Naruto says with a wave as he begun to walk away, silently weaving around the students waiting to file into the hall beyond.**

 **Adam waved back as he stared at the retreating form of the Dark Hunter.**

" **Who was that Adam?" A young woman's voice asked.**

 **Adam looked to his side and saw his fellow Faunus standing next to him, long black hair entering his vision, before amber eyes locked onto his own.**

"Look Kitty-Cat! It's you!" Yang exclaimed.

"Though her eyes aren't really the color of ambers. More like topazes" Drake commented.

" **A friend Blake… A friend." He says as he walks away, with a startled Blake following him.**

"Ruby, you read from here forward." Drake commanded.

Ruby shrugged, and took the book from Blake.

 **Later that night,**

" **Who do you think wants to meet us Yang?" Ruby asked as they made their way to the guest room.**

" **I don't know, maybe it's Dad or Uncle Qrow." Yang says with a shrug.**

 **They continued to walk and talk for a few more minutes until they reached their destination.**

" **Well, this is the place." Ruby said with a nervous voice.**

"I wonder how we will react." Ruby commented.

"Maybe you two will break his legs!" Nora exclaimed.

"Nah, we'll probably either hug him, punch him, or both." Yang said.

"Both." Tai and Qrow said simultaneously. Yang looked at them.

"Remember how you welcomed me that time I was gone for a year?" Qrow asked.

"Oh yeah! Heheheh… I forgot about that." Yang said, looking sheepish.

" **Yup! Let's knock." Yang exclaims as she gave a couple of knocks.**

" **Come in." Was heard from inside, though it was muffled by the door and unrecognizable.**

 **With a deep breath, both went in and saw a masked figure sitting on a chair. The mask was that of a fox, white in color, it looked eerily similar to that of a Grimm. Along with that, the two sisters noticed a black, long-sleeved shirt and black combat pants on his legs. He was also wearing black boots. His most notable features being his spiky black hair and pale white skin.**

"Well, at least he has good taste in style." Coco commented. Her teammates groaned a little. Well, Fox did. Velvet and Yatsuhashi just shook their heads.

Turning to the FVY of Team CFVY, Weiss asked. "Let me guess…She's always like this?"

They nodded, with Fox asking. "How'd you know?"

Weiss pointed at Yang. "She is like that all the time with her puns."

"My puns are genius!" Yang exclaimed. Ruby decided to add her two cents.

"Yang, your puns are an insult to comedians everywhere."

Needless to say, Coco and Yang were not happy with their teammates right now.

 **Yang and Ruby immediately got into defensive positions as the door behind them closed suddenly.**

" **Who are you?" Yang demanded.**

" **Yeah! Tell us or else we will kick your butt!" Ruby exclaims in agreement with her sister.**

"They couldn't kick his ass unless he let them." Drake absentminded commented.

 **The masked man chuckled ominously, while secretly enjoying playing with them with his 'theatrics' as he liked to call them.**

" **My, my. Have you seriously forgotten about me…My little light dragon and my little rose? I'm a little hurt." He tells them, saying their nicknames fondly, and suitably saddened at the end. He slowly stood up, a hand moving towards his mask.**

"Aww, he has nicknames for you guys!" Nora said happily.

"That's sweet." Pyrrha said with a small smile.

 **Yang and Ruby began to tremble in shock as tears began to fall from their faces. Only one person ever called them that.**

 **Naruto, their older brother who they hadn't seen for three years.**

" **N-Naruto? Is that really you?" Yang began as she slowly made her way to him.**

 **With a light chuckle, he finally removed his mask, showing his scarred, pale face, and his red eyes, seemingly glowing in happiness, as they met hiss sister's lilac eyes.**

" **Yes, Yang, it's me." He said fondly, as he places his mask on a nearby table.**

 **Yang, not being able to take it anymore, flew into her older brother's arms, gripping him in a hug tightly, as if he would disappear on her all over again. She buried her head in his chest as she sobbed; glad to see her brother again.**

"Now that is a rare sight to see." Qrow said with a smirk. Though he quickly shut up when to blazing scarlet eyes turned towards him.

 **Naruto managed to stand his ground as Yang tackled him with the hug and began rubbing her back soothingly. He looked at Ruby, who was still frozen with tears in her eyes. He extended an arm out as if telling her to come to him.**

 **As though reality suddenly kicked in, that this wasn't a dream, the tears began to flow down her face as she practically flew into her brother's arms. Naruto didn't care for his quickly soaking shirt; to him, his siblings were two of the most important things in the world.**

"As they should be." Glynda state with Ozpin nodding in agreement.

"Indeed. Family should always be of great importance in a person's life. Unfortunately, that isn't always how it is." Ozpin lectured.

Noticing Weiss's slightly trembling hands at the topic, Ruby grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze. When Weiss looked at her, Ruby her gave her a soft smile, letting her know that she was therefore Weiss.

Drake smiled at the scene, and had only one thought. 'Ship.'

 **It took 20 minutes for Yang and Ruby to calm down as all three siblings sat on the edge of the bed, which was against the one of the walls in the room.**

" **You two are such cry-babies." Naruto teased, as he wanted to lighten the somber mood in the room. He got his desired response as both his little sisters gave him a cute little pout.**

This got either a giggle or a small smirk from everyone but the half-sisters. That is until Drake got the shadows and eyes back out.

" **Hey, it's not our fault…we haven't seen you in three years after all." Ruby says with a pout.**

" **Yeah, speaking of which…" Yang began as she stood up and punched her brother roughly in the stomach.**

"Told ya." Tai and Qrow chimed simultaneously.

"No one said you two were wrong." Glynda deadpanned from her seat.

"… **WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!? WHY WOULD YOU JUST SUDDENLY DISAPPEAR LIKE THAT!? WHY WOULD YOU NOT TELL US ANYTHING!?"" Yang screamed as she released her pent up anger onto her brother.**

"In hindsight, it probably would have been wise that he tell them why he was leaving." Saiba commented with everyone nodding in agreement

 **Ruby said nothing as she was just as hurt when Naruto disappeared.**

 **Naruto said nothing as he clutched at his stomach and looked at Yang's red eyes, which now matched his own. The rage was obvious and the pain even more so; she needed this.**

" **I went to look for mom." Was the only response he gave.**

"He did what now?" Yang asked as she sat closer to Ruby and the book, staring at it intently. Not that anyone could blame her.

 **Yang calmed down as her eyes slowly lost the red, to return to its lilac color. She sat back down beside him and placed her head on his shoulder.**

" **Look Yang, Ruby, I know I hurt you both very badly, but I wanted answers as to why Mom left, and graduating Signal early gave me lots of time." He explained to his siblings.**

 **While Ruby didn't know or remember Raven Branwen, she just stayed silent and accepted her brother's reason.**

"… **Did you ever find her? Or at least catch a glimpse of her?" Yang asked in a hopeful tone, her eyes lighting up for a second.**

"… **No Yang." Naruto said sadly, seeing Yang's expression fall as he did.**

"…So even in another world, I don't have any luck in finding her." Yang whispered solemnly. Ruby quickly wrapped her sister in a hug.

This scene made Drake make a decision; one he was going to see through. For the briefest of moments, his eyes flashed yellow.

" **I have been to almost all the major regions in Remnant and every single little piece of information I found, if I found any at all, were outdated."**

" **Oh…" Yang says solemnly. For a second she was hopeful that her brother, who had now revealed he was searching for their mother just as she was, had had more luck in his search. It seemed that her mother was still intent on evading their family.**

Everyone gained sad looks at that, except for Drake, who got up and left the room. Everyone looked at each other.

 _*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*_

Everyone jump, before Drake came back in the room, sat down and gestured for Ruby to continue.

 **Putting a hand on shoulder, he gave her a reassuring smile.**

" **Don't worry much about it Yang, we will find her someday." Before he turned to his youngest sister who had been silent the whole time.**

" **And what about you Rubes? What did you do to impress Ozpin so much?' He asked her.**

" **Well…I may have stopped a robbery and fought bad guys like 'Hiyyaa~, hoowaah~, hoo~' and then knocked them out with my scythe." She said with a grin as she imitated a bad set of Kung Fu moves.**

"Even in another dimension you act childish. Honestly Ruby." Weiss said with a sigh. She then noticed Drake staring at her. "What?"

"Ruby." He said as he cupped his hands in front of his chest. He then laid them flat against his chest. "You."

"PFFFT, HAHAHAHAHA!" Yang laughed out loud along with Qrow and Nora. All the other hunters-in-training were trying to hold in their laughter. Weiss just sat there with her mouth agape.

" **O…k?" Naruto said with a sweat drop.**

 **Yang gave her sister a mischievous grin. "Sure~ Ruby! Please continue with your lies and faux tales of chivalry." This effectively caused a childish argument between the sisters.**

 **Naruto sat back on the bed and watched with a fond smile. It was good to be reunited with his family after being alone for three years. Not counting his odd…"Flings" here and there.**

Yang and Ruby blinked at this, before Yang gained a grin and Ruby gained a horrified look.

"So, our big bro has 'experience', hmm. Heheheh, that's my twin. Go Naruto!" Yang exclaimed.

"Yang! That's our otherselves' brother! He shouldn't be sleeping around!" Ruby yelled at her big sister.

"He probably doesn't." Drake said, gaining their attention. "He as probably had only a few 'flings', and even then, it's probably not with just any girl."

' **It's good to be home.'**

"Ruby, give the book to Saiba. And under no circumstances are any of you to interrupt her as she reads the next part." Drake commanded with yellow eyes glaring at the book.

Ruby passed the book to Saiba, who picked up where they left off.

 **Vale, Undisclosed Location,**

 **White Fang soldiers all stood to attention as a man wearing a enunciated Grimm mask, more detailed and somehow more terrifying than the others, walked onto the stage. This man is wearing a hawk mask. (Imagine Ammon's clothing from Avatar.) He has raven hair shaped like a duck butt, any jokes this caused were soon taken care of, and stood at 6'0" in height.**

" **Soon my brothers, we will have our revolution!" He declares on the microphone already set onto the stage.**

" **Soon the humans of Remnant will know our fury! Our misery! Our pain!" Causing massive cheering throughout all the Faunus present.**

 **Once it settled he continued.**

" **We will slaughter all in our way! If any of our kind stands against us, we will show no mercy! For they hesitated! We have no need for weak Faunus in our cause! Our perfect world! They will fall along with humanity! Humans. Will. Die! Man, woman, child! All must die! For Remnant, belongs, TO THE FAUNUS!"**

 **The cheering got louder as people began chanting.**

" **Hail Sasuke! Hail Sasuke! Hail Sasuke!"**

 **The man on stage now named Sasuke took off his mask revealing a youthful face with hawk-like eyes. Extending his arms, wings appeared behind him as he shouted one last time.**

" **Glory to the White Fang!"**

Silence. Deathly silence. That is what permeated the room before a loud boom sounded. Everyone turned to see that Drake had left, the door slamming into the wall as he went.

"W-Where is he going?" Velvet asked Saiba.

"The H.I.T. Department." Saiba replied.

"H.I.T. Department?" Asked Ozpin. Saiba looked at everyone assembled and uttered only three words.

"Humiliation, Interrogation, Torture."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And cut. Again, sorry this took so long. Let it be known that I may or may not continue this story past chapter 4. So anyone who wants to make their own, ask Namikaze88. Also, I will not be updating until Volume 4 comes out as I plan on being in Raven Branwen, but I need to know her personality and reason form leaving.**


	3. Chapter 3 Announcement

**Hello, everyone. I hate to do this to you all, but I'm canceling this story. Namikaze88 has seemingly stopped posting chapters, and I currently don't have the best device to write fanfiction. So, if someone wants to do their own, talk to Namikaze88. I'm also cancelling my Bloodborne fanfic. I'm not sure where to go with it. I will eventually write one, but it will be part of a series of self-inserts. I will, however be putting up a the first five chapters of a LoZ and RWBY crossover at some point, so if you like those two stories, plz check them out. I'm not going to delete the stories, but I won't be continuing it.**


End file.
